I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for providing security on an electronics device.
II. Background
Electronics devices such as cellular phones, smart phones, tablets, etc., are widely used for various purposes and applications. These devices often store sensitive information (e.g., personal information) of users. These devices may also be utilized by the users to access sensitive information, which may be stored on servers or other devices. Since sensitive information may be stored on and/or accessible via the devices, security protection afforded by these devices should be of high standard and robust against unauthorized access.
A common scheme for providing security on a device is through the use of a password or a personal identification number (PIN). However, authentication based on the password or PIN may not be strong enough. This is because good passwords are often difficult to remember and are thus less likely to be used by most users. The users may use simple passwords that are easier to remember, which would compromise security on devices.